A bulldozer is equipped with an engine compartment formed in a front portion of the vehicular body of the bulldozer. In the engine compartment, an engine is disposed and a radiator for cooling the engine and a fan for generating cooling air to be supplied to the radiator are also disposed. To the front face of the engine compartment, a front grille is attached. The cooling air generated by the fan flows through the front grille.
In order to facilitate cleaning of the radiator, a front grille attached to the vehicular body in such a manner that enables the front grille to open and close has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-204295 (PTD 1) proposes a front grille including a plate disposed at the right side of the vehicular body and a plate disposed at the left side thereof to form a double door openable at a wide angle.